Traveling Soldier
by animecats01
Summary: A fated night, a tragic loss, can anything go right for these two? RoyxEd
1. encounter

Traveling Soldier

Description: A fated night, a tragic loss, can anything go right for these two? RoyxEd

Warnings: If you don't like any of the following don't read.

Fluff

Sap

Cheese

Corn

OOCness

Disclaimer! I do not own: any of the characters in this story, Full Metal Alchemist, Traveling soldier, the Dixie Chicks, or anything else to do with this story!

A.N.: Well, here goes my first fanfiction. Just in case you're wondering, this is based off of the original song by the Dixie chicks.

Chapter 1

It was 8:00 in the evening. A tall man with black hair waited at a bus stop. He wore a blue military uniform, and had a black backpack slung over his shoulder. He had a tag on that said _Roy Mustang_ inscribed on the front. Roy looked both ways down the street and, seeing that the bus was not there, he knelt down and he pulled the bag off of his back. He laid it on the ground and pulled a long black coat out of it. He draped it across his shoulders, and stood back up.

Looking down the street again, he saw nothing, so he looked around. A small diner caught his eye, and he decided to go ahead and sit down inside. Picking up his bag again, Roy headed over to the small shop and looked around. Seeing a small booth right next to a window, he sat down and rested a while. He found he could see the bus stop clearly, and rested his head on the glass window, staring at the empty bench. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and an awfully familiar voice call out,

"Are you ready to order sir?"

_Hey, that sounds an aweful like…_ Roy turned his head, and a flicker of surprise crossed both of their faces.

"Oh Colonel! I didn't expect too see you here!" the other boy called. He was short, with long golden hair pulled back in a braid, sparkling matching eyes, and an apron wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Edward, same here. I didn't think this is what you would be doing after you quit the military. Have you been well?"

"Yeah. I still miss you guys soo much, and I know I can visit anytime I want, but I just like settling down here, and relaxing after the many years of tracking the philosopher's stone, and finally returning Al to his original body."

"So Fullmetal, I guess you'd like to have my order right about now? I guess I'll just have a cup of coffee," Roy said. He hoped Ed got the hint he wanted to say more.

"anything else?" Ed asked, picking up on that hint.

"Yes, actually there is something else." Roy replied in a somewhat sober voice, finally letting it show that he was sad. "Can you sit down with me and talk for a while ? I need to tell you something."

Sure Roy, My shift ends in an hour, so we can talk then.

"Thanks."

"No problem"

An hour later, Roy had had 2 cups of coffee and Ed came back to the table, jacket in hand.

"alright, let's go," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

Roy and Ed sat next to each other on the bench at the bus stop.

"Hey not that I know about your personal life, since you've been gone from the military for almost a year now, but I'm sure you have a girlfriend, but I don't really care. To tell you the truth, I don't have anyone to write to when I leave for the war. I guess all I'm trying to ask is if I could send letters to you?" Roy asked, a pleading look shining in his eyes.

"Sure Roy, that would actually be nice," Edward replied, leaning on Roy's shoulder in an affectionate gesture.

"So, I'm guessing you're still single?" Roy asked, eyes gazing at the full moon shining high in the sky. Ed turned his head to look at Roy's face, glowering oh so slightly, then he sighed and replied.

"Yeah, I thought I could give Winry a chance, but I found out she wasn't interested in me, so I started chasing after someone else." Roy looked intro his eyes.

"And who would that be?" Roy asked, knowing the answer already, but asking anyway.

"It's you, Roy."

Roy and Ed just sat and stared at each other until Roy broke the trance and softly pressed his lips against Ed's. Edward's eyes softened and closed. Roy responded to that gesture and pulled back. Hearing the dull roar of the bus approaching, Roy grabbed his pack, and stood up.

"I'll be leaving now, but I will be sure to write. I love you, Ed,"

"I love you to, Roy."


	2. death

A/N: Alright, chappie 2, You ready for this? (sorry it's so short)

Chapter 2

"Hey Edward, you've got another letter from Roy." First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye called, her hair awfully shiny today. Ed might have quit the military over a year ago, but he still liked to hang out with the crew that served under Roy. Riza grinned, "I don't know what's going on with you two, since you've been getting a lot of letters recently, but let me warn you this. Don't let whatever it is get in and over your head," She said, handing the letter to Ed. He snatched it up, and blshing, he ran out of the room. Edward grinned, then opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Ed,_

_ I know it's been a while since I wrote last, but a lot's been going on. I'll be visiting in a week, so get ready. The war's been getting bad again, so I won't be able to write until then. I love you, and I hope I'll see you soon._

_ ~Roy_

Ed smiled, held the letter close, and walked back into the office. Some of the staff reported seeing him "glowing". The next few days passed by in nervous anticipation. The war had indeed gotten a lot worse, with an estimated 1,500 soldiers, and counting, dead. Edward walked into the office that day, smiling, waiting to be greeted by a cheery mood, but alas, there was none. When Ed felt the sadness creep around him, he started to grow curious.

"What happened?" Ed's voice rang in the solemn silence.

"I'm so sorry Edward…" Riza Hawkeye answered, "…just so sorry."

"What? What's wrong?" Ed asked again, his voice starting to rise. Riza walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Edward felt something warm and we hit his shoulder. Ed started to realize that something terrible had happened.

"I'm sorry Ed it's Roy, he's….dead."


	3. revelation

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Chapter 3! Thanks all of you who've followed me all the way through!

Chapter 3

"Why, how, What?" Ed yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry Edward," Riza said.

"We really don't know how…" Jean havoc replied.

"We're still trying to collect information on what even happened!" Kain Fury said.

"If we get anything though…" Vato Falman started.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Edward interrupted, startling everyone in the room. Tears still dripping from his eyes, he wheeled around, and ran out of the room.

When Ed reached the dorms, he ran inside his room, and leaned against the wall to support himself. It failed though, and he ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor. Not even willing to pull himself to his feet, he crawled under his bed, and sat there, in a ball, crying his eyes out.

"Everyone, please temporarily stop whatever you're doing to listen to the following announcement. I repeat, pause any tasks you're doing to listen to the following announcement." Ed heard a voice, the voice of the furor, call out over the intercom. "We've had yet another tragic loss today. About 100 soldiers went missing after an Ishvalan group used our captured artillery. One body was found though, and he's going to be one of our most missed soldiers. Brigadier General Roy Mustang has been killed, and we give him a farewell worthy of any soldier who fough for our country, and was meant to be the next furor. That is all…"

"…Ed, Ed," a warm voice called, "time to wake up!" Edward slowly blinked his eyes open to find himself snuggled against a warm body. He turned his head, and saw the one man he cherished most. He kissed Ed on the forehead, and pulled him close. A smile slowly grew on Ed's face.

"It's nice to have you home, Roy."

The End

A/N: muahahaha! Just to let you know, on the last chapter when he goes into the office and finds out about Roy's death to the end of this chapter when Roy wakes Ed up, it's all a dream. Unlike the song, the soldier actually comes home. YAY! =3


End file.
